


Common Ground Cafe

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [16]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver go to a new cafe, and Connor just scoffs at it because it's too hipster for him. But it ends up being really amazing, and he's really pleased with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received on tumblr.   
> Trying to do a thing where I post a fic/drabble like this everyday. Come send me some prompts!  
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

The first time they stepped foot in Common Ground Cafe, Connor turned to Oliver with a shocked expression and promptly muttered, “Are you joking?” Oliver scoffed, rolling his eyes in response. He obviously wasn’t joking.

This place was ridiculous. Old, worn wooden floors with tacky vintage rugs covered the floors. Varying sized and styles of tables were spread out. Some with chairs, others with stools. And in the far back, there was a group of big cushioned chairs by a fireplace with a little bookshelf next to it with a sign that hung on the wall saying, “ _Relax and stay a while.”_ The walls were painted this burgundy red, black and white photography hung on the walls. And strung up from the ceiling were those lights that hung down with a small cone wrapped around the bulb. Connor snorted again.

Turning to Oliver with an incredulous look, Connor asked, “You’re actually serious about this place?” Oliver shot an unamused glare, pulling Connor inside. And while it _did_ smell delicious, it was way too hipstery and artsy-college-student for his taste. “Who told you about this place, again?” Connor mused as Oliver pulled them up to the ordering counter.

“I told you,” Oliver began, fishing through his pocket for his wallet, “Amanda from the office.” Connor rolled his eyes at that. Of course _Amanda_ told him about it. She was still in college. Majoring in graphic design or something like that. Figures.

Glancing up at the menu, Connor almost _laughed_. Because of course the menu was written out on a chalk board. Why wouldn’t it be? Although, he had to admit, the array of pastries set behind the glass display in front of them were _tantalizing_ and made his mouth water.

“Afternoon boys, what can I get for you?” The middle-aged barista asked with a  friendly smile. 

“Hey there,” Oliver greeted with a smile of his own, scanning the menu with furrowed brows. “Uh, I’ll have a medium french vanilla latte, and a caramel latte for him–medium also, please.” Connor’s face turned beet red. Never did he think he would be getting a latte from a hipster coffee shop. And the longer he looked at the baked goods, the more he _really_ wanted one.

“Two chocolate chip cannolis, also.” Connor chimed in, only to be met with a smug grin from Oliver. He handed the woman the amount due before pulling Connor over to a small round table by the large window to look out at the street.

“Cannolis, huh?“ Oliver mused, reaching over to grab Connor’s hands. Connor gave a sigh of defeat, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“You saw how amazing they looked, right?” he mused with a raised eyebrow. Oliver just nodded in reply, slowly stroking his thumbs over Connor’s smooth hands.

“I love you,” Oliver said suddenly, eyes fixed on their hands. Connor’s heart jumped suddenly in his chest. They hadn’t said that very much. In fact, just a few days ago was when Connor said it for the first time. 

“I love you too,” Connor replied honestly, his expression softening as he stared at Oliver–who quickly met his gaze and smiled in return.

“Here we go–caramel and french vanilla lattes and two cannolis, enjoy, boys.” The barista set their drinks and cannolis down in front of them, sauntering off back to the counter as she flashed them a wink. Glancing down at his drink, Connor nearly choked when he saw a perfect little heart drawn into the foam of his latte. Eyes quickly shot up to Oliver, who was staring down at his own foam-drawn heart. Oliver squeezed Connor’s hand, smiling up at him fondly. 

They ate their cannolis and drank their lattes, sharing how amazing everything was. And Connor even found himself grumbling about how they would have to come back–only to be met by a smug sneer from Oliver. 

As they left the cafe hand in hand, Connor quickly pushed Oliver up against the side of the building, kissing him hard on the lips. The taste of their coffees melded and blend together. Pulling away, Oliver beamed up at Connor, kissing him again quickly. Yeah, they would _definitely_ be going back.


End file.
